Different plants may be grown in a variety of locations in a variety of different climates having a variety of different light exposures. In addition, as the climate changes from season to season or in some cases from day to day, it may be desirable to move a plant from one location to another. However, conventional planters may be fixed or positioned in one particular location, lacking an ability to conveniently transport them. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a planter which allows for easy transport of the plant from one location to another.
Some plants are large and are especially difficult to transport and are cumbersome to pick-up or slide from one location to another. Additionally, if the plant must be carried up or down a flight of stairs or across a slippery surface, lifting the plant up or down the stairs or across the slippery surface may become dangerous. In some cases, the large plant may make obstruct the view, making it difficult to visually inspect the underlying horizontal surface while transporting the plant from one location to another. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a transportable planter which will maintain the plant at a safe distance with respect to the underlying horizontal surface, as well as assist in transporting the plant over slippery surfaces or up and down stairs.
In addition, plants may grow overtime becoming heavy and difficult to move or transport. Some conventional methods of transporting a plant may include utilizing a dolly or lift to move the plant back and forth. However, simply lifting the plant up the distance to place on a dolly or lift may prove too difficult. In addition, the lifting area of some dollies may be to small for lifting some plants. Also, leaving the plant on the dolly or lift, until moved may distract from the aesthetic or visual appeal of the plant. In addition, the dolly or lift may create a hazard for impact or tipping the plant over. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a transportable planter that does not need to be lifted for placement on the dolly, does not provide a hazardous extension and maintains the visual and aesthetic appearance of the plant or planter.